Currently, millions of individuals in the course of everyday activities schedule appointments, both social and work related, that place these individuals in new environments involving new contacts whereby the new contacts/strangers are approached and met with for the first time. For example, salespersons, real estate agents, at home nurses and others involved in careers or activities requiring the individual to be traveling to meet new contacts are often put in a situation of meeting a new contact in a new location that others, such as the individuals' loved ones, friends, or family members, may not be aware of exactly where the individual went for the meeting with the new contact. In addition, with the increase in popularity of online dating websites, individuals through the course of online dating, often arrange meetings with strangers that they have never met before. In doing so, individuals are hesitant about notifying or may be embarrassed to notify friends and/or family members that they are meeting someone that they met through an online dating website. In such a scenario, the individual proceeds to meet with the stranger and usually that individual is the only person who knows of the meeting/appointment.
If the appointment does not work out or in the event that the stranger/new contact turns out to be a dangerous individual, then the circumstances may exist whereby no-one knows where the individual is located and there would be no way of knowing if the individual meeting the new contact/stranger is in danger or not. This scenario raises safety concerns and may even discourage individuals from meeting with potential new contacts. In addition, if no one knows where the individual went to meet with the new contact/stranger, then it is nearly impossible for someone to follow up or check-up on the individual that is on an appointment with a new contact/stranger that may have turned bad for one reason or another, such as a meeting/secret appointment arranged through an online dating site. While the individual may have a cell phone that could be used to call for help, often times the cell phone may not work, may be out of coverage, or the new contact/stranger may have taken the cell phone away from the individual—leaving the individual in a helpless state of not being able to contact anyone for help.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method that allows individuals to personally and privately log appointments of any kind and in the event that an individual does not check in or report back to the appointment logging system with a status update, then an output may be generated that will notify third parties, such as family members and/or friends that the individual may be in danger. In doing so, family members and/or friends may be notified of the details of the appointment thereby enabling the family members and/or friends to check-up on or follow up with the individual to determine if the individual is safe or in danger.